Rooftop Realizations
by Cassie Winters
Summary: Meeting a challenge of sorts. What happens when Will's drunk message and Matt Morrison's single "Summer Rain" inspire a Wemma fic. Will and Emma share some things on the roof of WMHS.


**Author's Note:** A few people were talking about making a Wemma fic that combined Matt's single "Summer Rain" with Will's drunken phone call. This is my response to that. I don't have the lyrics really in this but if you've heard the song, you should be able to see the influence it had. No beta, so I apologize for any errors. First Wemma fic I've written, or finished anyway. Please be kind. Constructive criticism is fine but flaming is never appreciated.

* * *

She couldn't move. Emma was frozen, quite literally, on the edge of her seat. There were far too many thoughts and emotions flying by at a speed that was causing a roaring rushing noise in her ears. Or was that because of her heart racing? Will. Poor Will. How could Sue play something that was so painfully private and intended for only one other person's ears, her ears, specifically. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that Sue has such a cruel streak. If not for heinous behavior, Emma would never have heard the message. She'd be left forever wondering what Will could have possibly said that would have left him so embarrassed and begging her forgiveness in the hallway. But now that she did know, she had no idea what to do.

Emma abruptly stood up, knocking over her pencil holder. She didn't give it a second glance as she bolted out of her office and down the hall, her Mary Janes making their signature click-clack at a speed they had never known. She needed air, space. She needed to be outside because the walls felt like they were closing in. But most importantly she needed to be alone, so she took the back stairwell that was rarely used. She raced up to the third floor and then found the exit for the roof. She would have set off an alarm if budget cuts didn't prevent the necessary repairs. Without even thinking of wiping down the handle, she pushed open the door and ran out to the middle of the roof.

Emma took deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was on the verge of approaching normal breathing when she started to reply the message in her head.

"_Heeeyyyy there sexy lady."_ _Oh god… Only Will could sound adorable and sexy at the same time while drunk. He thinks I'm sexy. I didn't think that was possible. Adorable, sure. He's said that and so has Carl but no one has ever called me sexy, no with that tone of voice. _

_ "Let's just get crazy. Just crazy and roll around in the hay. Haha. I was just in some hay earlier tonight. Hey and I rode a bull and I was thinking of you." _Her heart sped up and nearly skipped a beat with that one. She should be offended, embarrassed, or any number of other things but all she felt was aroused and intrigued. She imagined Will out with Shannon at the honky tonk bar, dressed as much as cowboy as he could given his current wardrobe. There Will stood, in her mind's eye, in a pair of dark tight jeans, a button down flannel shirt, the top few buttons undone to reveal a white tank top underneath, a Stetson atop his head with a matching pair of cowboy boots and a piece of straw in his mouth. Her breathing became shallow as she imagined this Will straddling a mechanical bull, one hand on the reign, the other up in the air, hanging on for dear life yet laughing as he let out a loud "Whooo!" His legs wrapped around the machine, his muscular thighs squeezing and holding on not unlike how she imagined her legs wrapping around his waist as he made love to her. This was a more common occurrence than she cared to admit, especially since she was a married woman.

Well, not married any more. The annulment officially went through last week but she just hadn't been able to bring herself to remove the ring. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone, especially Sue or Will. Her Will-centered fantasies definitely played a roll in the annulment. She had never been able to truly get physically intimate with Carl. One the last times they tried, she was unconsciously imagining it was Will kissing her and when Carl removed his lips from hers to trail them down her neck she let out a soft "Oh, Will" and that had been the beginning of the end. The straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. If she were being honest with herself, it had been a long time coming. And now, here she was, on the roof of the school, clouds slowly rolling in as she stood fantasizing about Will as a cowboy. Will. He was still in love with her. He wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him but was it too soon? As far as he knows she was still married and even if she told him the truth, they'd be right back where they were right after his divorce. Wouldn't they?

The door creaked open and Emma's head whipped around. As far as she knew no one else ever ventured up here. In all of her time at McKinley she had never ran into anyone while she was seeking solace.

"Will." He looked up, surprised to see her there. He gave her a sad smile as he turned to leave. "Wait. Where are you going?"

He turned back to face her. " I didn't think anyone else would be here. I come here sometimes when I need a minute to clear my head or bury in embarrassment in this case." Emma took a few steps towards him as he spoke.

"Did you mean it?"

"What? About coming up here? Yeah, of course. I had no idea you'd be up he-"

"No, Will. Not that. The message." He didn't respond. He was trying to figure out how much he should dare to say. He promised he'd back off and let her be happy but he didn't want to lie to her either. She helped him when she said, "I know they say drunk lips speak a sober heart but I need to hear it from you, Will. Do you… do you really feel that way about me?"

He took a deep breath. The damage was done. The friendship was probably already torn to shreds at this point. His honesty probably wouldn't hurt it anymore.

"Yes, Emma. I do. I have for a really long time but I screwed up and lost you because of it. It's something I have to deal with and I'm so sorry about the message." He sped through his words in case she tried to cut him off. "If I knew I would end up calling Sue and she would do something so…so messed up and it would hurt you then I never would have even gone out that night. I'm sorry for being an embarrassment and saying something so, I guess filthy and I'm sorry I objectified you like that. You deserve so much more than a drunken voicemail talking about rolling in the hay." He kept his eyes down. He wasn't one to avoid eye contact but at this moment, he couldn't do it.

She reached out to grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not embarrassed, Will."

He looked up at this, clearly confused. How could she not be embarrassed?

"Maybe I was, for a second, but I'm not now. It was a definitely a surprise and certainly not the way I imagined those feelings being revealed but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hear them."

"I don't understand, Em. Maybe the drinking messed with me more than I thought, but I'm having a hard time following you right now."

She hadn't let go of his hand yet. Instead she began to caress the back of his fingers with her thumb. She opened her mouth to say something as she felt a few drops of rain hit her overheated skin. She shook her head slightly and made a move towards the door, giving his hand a slight tug as she did.

"Let's go inside. It's starting to rain."

Will planted his feet. "It's just a slight drizzle, Emma. Just wait. What were you going to say?"

Emma's eyes found his, wishing he could just read her thoughts so she wouldn't have to vocalize them. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings; she just wasn't very good at voicing them. Imagining things was a breeze. Opening herself up on the other hand was not something she had much practice doing. The images from just moments ago began to flash in her mind again. She couldn't make them stop. She didn't want to make them stop. She wanted to bring them to life with Will.

He wasn't sure why, but something urged him to remove his hand from hers and push a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. It was something he did often when they were together, though that was so brief a time. The movement closed some of the gap between their bodies. He let his hand linger at the tip of her hair that brushed her shoulder.

"Please. Tell me."

"I guess, I'm just so relieved, if that's the word that you feel that way, about me, about us, because well I do too I just didn't know how to bring it up or even if I could the timing wasn't right. It's just that –"

"You're married. I know."

"No. No, Will. You don't know. Carl and I aren't Carl and I anymore. As of last week, we're not married. I asked for an annulment. It just wasn't right to be with him. It didn't feel right. I tried. I tried to make it work but nothing worked. I couldn't make myself feel for him what I tried so hard to not feel for you… I- I love you, Will. I never stopped loving you."

Will was stunned. He couldn't speak. He had to wonder if he was dreaming. Maybe he passed out from sheer embarrassment during Sue's "announcement," hit his head and he was in some kind of coma dream right now. He was brought back to reality when he felt a small hand cup his cheek and pair of lips tentatively press themselves against his. It only lasted a few seconds but it was definitely real. No dream could recreate the spark he felt when he kissed Emma. That was something the past year had taught him.

She pulled back just a few inches, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Once the initial shock wore off, he gently grabbed her face with both hands to pull her back to him, his lips securely against his. As if this was its cue, the rain began to fall in earnest. It wasn't a downpour, but it certainly wasn't just a drizzle. It felt like a summer rain.

Will's left hand fell to her neck as his right arm wrapped around her waist to pull her fully against him. Emma's found their old home against his chest. She loved the feel of his heart under her hand. He pulled back to not only catch his breath, but also let her know, let her hear what sober lips had to say from a sober heart.

"Oh, Em. I love you, too. I love you so much. I – I hate that I hurt you. I'm so sorr-"

"Shh. It's ok. I know. We've both messed up, a lot. But now all I want is to kiss you."

"I can do that. I can definitely do that."

Emma wrapped her arms around Will. One falling to his lower back. She felt the muscles twitch underneath his shirt that was getting wetter by the second. The other caressed the back of his neck as she leaned in to kiss him again. The rain was soaking their clothes but created a delicious kind of friction when she pressed her body against his. Normally, she would be horrified, nearing a panic attack to be caught in the rain like this but in this moment, nothing else mattered. She loved Will. He loved her and they both wanted each other.

Will's hands inched under the bottom of Emma's cardigan as a slight breeze swept by. He could feel the goose bumps form on her soft skin as a moan as equally as soft escaped her lips. She moved her lips to his jaw, kissing down his neck until she found his pulse. She gave a quick, light nip and whispered against his skin, " Make love to me, Will."

She felt the bob in his Adam's apple before he pulled back slowly.

"Right now? Here?"

She giggled. "No. As much fun as that might be and as romantic as the rain is, I don't think it would be appropriate. Maybe some time in the near future, but for right now, I'd like to go home, undress, and warm up, with you."

Will gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and making a mad dash for the door. He looked back as she laughed, the smile on her face the biggest he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the half assed attempt at working out the Carl/Emma thing. I just didn't want to make Emma a cheater. I may or may not write a follow up chapter. I'm not too good at the smut writing. I've tried and could never finish what I started.


End file.
